


Washed Away

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Minerva faces down someone else during the Naval Battle.





	Washed Away

Minerva would be the last to admit that she was ill-equip for this turn of events. The water mage’s seven-year slumber and her time with Fairy Tail had done little to dampen her spirits. Seven years. Juvia of the Great Sea lived up to the renown she earned honing her prowess that made her infamous; even among her peers in the element four.

Death take her before she gushed as the twin slayers did over the Dragneel boy. Certainly, her father would beat it out of her; such insolence was not permitted in the Orland household. It would only serve to embarrass her and him by extension.

She stared-no-assessed the situation. This was the water mage’s natural element. A victory may prove difficult-even for her. To her astonishment, it seemed the fairies were the only ones capable of opposing her. Of course, there were others to consider. She spied Aquarius on the Celestial fairy’s keychain; It could pose a challenge. The others she was familiar with from years past. Jenny Realight was mostly surface, but she could put up a fight given the right circumstances. The mermaids never did much; although, the swordswoman seemed an exception.

“The rules are simple.” The lacrima powered speakers boomed echoing throughout Domus Flau. “The last mage remaining in the water wins. In the event that two mages remain a five-minute time limit will go into effect. If neither has won by the time is up the judges' panel will determine the winner.”

A shot rang through the colosseum signifying the beginning of the match. The water stirred languidly about as Minerva waited for someone to make the first move.

Fluid as the water around her the water mage created a raging cyclone that knocked Realight, the mermaid, and the man from Quatro Cerberus out of the sphere in one fell swoop.

The celestial mage took the moment of distraction to unlock Aquarius’ door. The water trembled at her immense presence. It an instant the water poured a rapid to rival Lockser’s own out of the ornate vase in her arms. The water mage sliced through the current with precise strikes of her own before releasing a tidal wave of her own. The spirit’s eyes widened a fraction. Her lips pulled into a tight grimace. Having the power to put something of that power on guard was no easy feat.

Meanwhile, Minerva found herself caught fighting the raging aftermath of the two titans of the sea. Maneuvering across riptides, the territory mage redirected most of the turbulence back at the fairies. Lockser did not seem to feel it. Water glided past her. It was as if she was one with the water. 

Time slowed to a crawl as the current raged. Divide and conquer was not doing her any favors. If she did not act soon she Minerva would be swept away before she could make her play- little more than a pawn in their competition- that could not be. Father would not tolerate a loss. Others could replace her; he made that abundantly clear often enough. Losing would mean the loss of everything. 

Now it was only a question of who to face. The celestial mage would be to easy without a sufficient challenge her victory would be empty at best. It took some doing getting so close. Teleporting without a clear visual was a risky endeavor. Once the opportunity arose, Minerva placed herself within the blondes space. One well-placed kick was all it took to knock her out.

The waters stilled for the first time since the commencement of their fight. Even the Great Sea needed a moment to breathe she supposed. Minerva surveyed the area.  _ Nothing.  _ A chill nearly ran up her spine. The cerulean beauty had just vanished out of existence leaving her alone in the sphere. Yet her victory was not assured. Nothing was declared in her favor. It was not over quite yet. She would not grant her the satisfaction of making the first move. She controls the board. The water witch was just another piece on the board. Minerva was certain to come out on top it was just a matter of making it official.

The water was calm in spite of the feeling that unsettled turning her stomach. Something shifted to her right. Then flowed to her left. She was playing with her, swaying the waters just enough to distract. Eyes closed she took the chance just to  _ feel _ . A ripple to her right carried an ounce more weight.  _ There _ . Quick. Minerva threw out her magic catching the woman in her net. 

Lockser did not completely reformed, but Minerva could see her in the water. Eyes locked. Steel blue met emerald green as they stared each other down. 

Juvia threw out a slice of water. Minerva countered with an explosion. A foot knocked her across the face.  _ Fully formed.  _ Minerva reached for it, but it dispersed to its original aqueous state before she could get a grip. A flood rushed past Minerva, swirling around her. An arm of the current wrapped around her waist. She set off a couple more explosions to no avail; only succeeding in maiming herself. Strong as the tide it kept its hold before flinging her out of the sphere.

Unable to regain her bearings, Minerva crumpled to the ground in a heap. Dirt clung to her soaking form. Her side ached in time with her heart as she fought a new battle against the tears pricking at her eyes. The crowd roared with cheers and applause as the Great Sea reformed to her solid state. 

“The victory goes to Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail Team B!” The announcer declared from their podium.

She could not tear her eyes away. Tears continued to brim in her eyes unbidden threatening to pass the barrier of her eyes. Witnessing the water mage’s triumph when her life was falling to pieces was too much to bear. Perhaps it belied the innate inner weakness her father was always trying to stamp out. She averted her eyes. If she just stayed here, then nothing could be done. It was no secret what happened to failures in Sabertooth; Minerva never thought she would come to count herself among them. 

A warm touch pulled her back to the present. Lockser was kneeling before her hand on her own. Cerulean locks clung to her alabaster skin. Sunlight illuminated the already radiant woman in a halo. “That was wonderful. Juvia has never seen magic like yours before.” The woman who had graced the covers of Minerva’s most treasured copies of Sorcerer Weekly was looking at  _ her  _ with something akin to  _ wonder.  _ Eyes so wide Minerva could almost count every sparkle reflecting off their oceanic depths. 

“I’ve never seen magic quite like yours either.” Minerva conceded. It was not as if it mattered anymore. Soon her life would be in shambles. A little honesty was the least of her problems. Juvia grasped her hand, and against Minerva’s better judgment she took it up. In the seconds it took for Juvia to pull her up, for better or worse, the world had changed.


End file.
